An Unfeudal Fairy Tale
by MistressofDarkness5
Summary: Inu-Yasha; now a full demon thanks to the jewel. See what happens to this couple when Kagome decides to go back home one and for all. R&R please. More chapters coming...Rated PG-13 for later chapters.
1. Default Chapter

---Disclaimer--- With great remorse I regret to inform you that I do not own Inu-Yasha or any of the characters in it. Although, I'd like to make the offer that if anyone will give me Miroku or Inu-Yasha I will be glad to pay a very, very large amount for them.  
  
---Chapter One--- The scenery of feudal Japan was always a wonderful sight. No matter the season, whether it was lovely spring or hot summer, the clutches of winter or the deep autumn with it's golden colors, there was always majesty to the areas. Kagome idly picked a spring flower that grew at the base of the Bone Eater's Well. She brought it to her nostrils and inhaled the comforting essence. She would miss this place; but she had no reason to stay. Her work in this era was completed. The jewel shards had been captured and put to Inu-Yasha's good use. Inu-Yasha.. She shook away the demon's name, but the wind seemed to whisper it with every gust. A sigh escaped her lips. He was living in bliss now, as his full demon self. The shards of the Shikon Jewel had done exactly as he had hoped. He was stronger and completely fine on his own. He didn't need her; not that he had from the beginning; but the difference now was that he didn't even want her. She had sensed that when he took on his final transformation. She had left before she could even see his demon form in full glory.  
As they had only a short while ago, the tears began to swell in her eyes. She pushed them away with force that was equivalent to a sheer anger. She stood up, chucking away the flower to the soft grass of the meadow floor below.  
"I will not let him have the benefit!" She exclaimed to no one. She had to hear the words come from her own mouth. Any chance that her and that pig-headed, buffoon of a half demon had had were gone like the traces of the winter chill as the spring came into full bloom. Kagome clenched her fists by her side, involuntarily, feeling the unvanquishable need to scream long and loud.  
"I hate him!" Her voice yelled in rage. "I hate him! Hate him!" Tears of anxiety trailed down her pale cheeks, holding an icy tint like that of blizzard storm. She didn't even feel the pain anymore, it was more like a rage that she could not act on and so came out in an emotion she did not normally show with her carefree personality---sadness. Without any more threats or curses she turned to the well, placing both hands on the cool, stone surface. She peered into the blackness below her, putting it into comparison with her own heart. Dark and dead. Dormant. Moving her gaze, she stared at the forest scenery in front of her, taking a last mental picture. She was leaving. For good. No more Feudal time for her. She didn't know how she would get home, having no jewel shards, but she would think of something, once she was down there. If she didn't figure it out, she would just lie there and rot in the stone encrusted tomb; dieing alone.  
She placed one leg over the Well, ready to thrust herself in, when a sound from behind took her attention. She didn't turn, didn't even move. The footsteps that were coming from the back of her increased in pace and then seemed to stop at a reasonable distance from her backside.  
"You worthless, wretched creature." A voice hissed in tune with the forest wind. Kagome immediately guessed who it was behind her. She removed her leg from the Well and stood back on solid ground. Very carefully, with a reasonable amount of caution, Kagome turned, now met face to face with an archrival in love that she didn't even want to have.  
"Kikyo..." Kagome trailed, her eyes narrowing angrily at seeing the priestess. The soul-stealing wench returned her stare, nodding. She stepped closer, and Kagome made no move to retreat. She had nothing else to do, why not stand up to this whore once and for all?  
"What do you want?" She snapped in question at Kikyo. Kikyo smirked evilly, and increased her speed at coming closer until they were about an arms-span from touching.  
"You know what I want you filthy moron. I've wanted you gone from here for so long now. Why should I change my desires all of a sudden?" Kikyo explained, with a chilly tone to her words.  
"I should have known. But so you know, I'm leaving. Once and for all and you can have." She tried to choke out the name but couldn't get it to come. She covered her pause by continuing, ".that.worthless idiot. I don't want him. I just want to go home. I'm not after your demon lover anymore." Kagome turned her gaze away from the soul-stealer as she began laughing manically.  
"I'm glad you've decided so. But the shards are no longer yours.how do you plan to go home?" She questioned, skeptically, her anger coming back.  
Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "I figured.I would find out once I'm down there."  
Without warning, Kikyo pulled herself forward, taking Kagome's neck between her slender fingers. Kagome gasped, feeling the pain of the grip. She started bringing up her hands to pry Kikyo's loose but found the shock to be too great for her to do anything about it. She felt her feet move from the ground and her eyes connect straight with the taller woman's. A moan escaped from the prisoned girl, as the grip on her neck continued to grow tighter.  
"I've never trusted you." Kikyo snarled, her rage matching her voice. "I've always thought of you as a conniving, man-stealing whore. But for once, I'll do you the favor of returning you to your world. I hate seeing your face and I want you out of my sight you ugly creature. Understand that if you ever come back through this portal again, I will know, and I will kill you on the spot. The only reason I do not suffocate you this moment is because I want you to live with the torture of knowing that you can never have Inu-Yasha, never, do you understand me?" She finished, her eyes glinting with red.  
Kagome could not answer, and as a result, Kikyo walked forward, till Kagome was dangling over the pit of the Well. The only thing keeping her from dropping was the tight hold that Kikyo refused to soften.  
"Good bye." Came the voice of the haughty priestess once more. After that Kagome felt the hands pull away, as she fell into the darkness of the Bone Eater's Well, on her way back to her own world, never to return to the Feudal Era again.  
  
---Chapter 2--- Sango watched Inu-Yasha as he moped about, looking into the stream they had stopped at. He was powerful, yes, but he had not changed all that much. Seeing a mighty one such as him almost ready to cry nearly made her laugh, but she remained serious. Poor guy. She actually felt sorry for him. Kagome had taken off before he had even said goodbye to her. This was the result of that happening. Uncomfortably, she moved forward, coming beside and sat down cross-legged near him. Awkwardly, she placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure she had a good reason." She assured, quietly. Inu-Yasha shrugged the shoulder with her hand placed on it; a sign for her to move it. "You know, I never liked that wench. She always was trouble." He muttered, angrily. Sango smiled despite herself, "If you say so." She said, backing away. No matter what he said, she knew the truth, and knowing that truth had made her send Miroku and Shippou to go find her and bring her back before the demon had a nervous breakdown. They had set off hours ago, and still they hadn't returned. Absently, she looked around the area. Since Naraku had been defeated, the area had been so much more peaceful, as though the very trees and water knew that his evil was gone for eternity. Her gaze moved to the setting sun. She prayed that Miroku was back soon, hopefully with Kagome with him. Her thoughts were answered with a figure emerging from the forest greenery at the edge of the meadow that they were in. She recognized it immediately as Miroku. Shippou was tagging along behind him. She stood up, hurriedly, noting that Inu-Yasha was already over there. She saw Miroku shake his head and then heard the demon use a string of obscene profanities. Shippou came over to Sango, very upset by the look on his fox-like face. "You didn't find anything?" Sango questioned, eagerly. Shippou shook his head, "No." He whined, tears spurting forth from his eyes. "Kagome's gone!" He exclaimed, "I'm never going to see her again!" Sango picked him up, cradling him in her arms. She couldn't reassure him that they would. She didn't know herself. "That stupid girl!!" The demon hissed, infuriated, "I should have killed her myself to save her the trouble of leaving and doing it herself!" Shippou trembled and winced at his words, but did not say anything. Ever since the transformation, Shippou had been scared of Inu-Yasha like never before. He hardly even talked to him anymore. Sango walked over, still holding the fox-demon tightly. Miroku stared at Inu-Yasha and sighed. "I'm sorry, I looked everywhere I could before sundown." He apologized. Inu- Yasha growled and then hissed, "You should have looked everywhere else and stayed out until you found her!!" With that, he jumped into the air, starting off somewhere unknown. Sango's eyes went wide. "Inu-Yasha! Stop! You don't even know where to look for her!" He didn't seem to care. He was gone without another word. With concern apparent in her eyes, Sango turned towards Miroku. He sighed in response to her stare. "Alright, we will go after both of them then.." How he hated her stare. He's succumb to anything. With a smirk, he added, "For a little price." Sango's eyes narrowed, "I have no time for games." She said, angrily, turning away to get there supplies. She let Shippou down. He was still crying, but a little less. With him out of her way, she picked up the sack of supplies and hoisted her trusty weapon over her shoulder. "Come along, Kilala." She called to her pet. The little animal scurried along side her and matched her pace. She started passed Miroku. "Come on you lecherous fool. If you do not wish to venture with me, you can stay here, and die for all I care." She sputtered, angrily. Miroku sighed, "I didn't say I wasn't coming, I said there was a price, but since you are a woman of great bargin, I suppose I'll give you a deal and make you pay later.and you know I'd venture with you anywhere." At the last part, his voice dropped to a seductively low tone. Sango brought up her fist and punched him in the jaw. Without another word, she started walking. "Wait! I'm coming!" Miroku called behind her.  
  
---Chapter 3--- 


	2. Hmm, what can this mean?

Disclaimer--- Still, I do not own Inu-Yasha or any of the characters in it; though I count down the moments until I do.  
  
Author's Note--- Whew! Chapter three. Incase you all haven't noticed, I am placing two full sub chapters on one page. It makes it way easier for me to keep up with it. Thank you all for the reviews, I appreciate it greatly. Keep pouring them in! Critique me if you wish, and complements are always nice!  
  
---Chapter 3---  
Kagome became fully aware of the world around her as she began to choke. The pressure around her neck still was plaguing her. Kikyo's touch had been awfully painful. She felt around the skin that had been clutched, knowing that there must be bruising there. With a muffled groan that could not be heard anywhere outside the pit made of stone, Kagome stood. In the darkness, she could not see, but despite that, she knew her way around the perimeter. She had passed through here so many times on her way to and from the Feudal time; and this would be the last. Without hesitation, the young girl felt around the walls, placing her hands on the rough edges. She hoisted herself up, beginning to climb, clumsily, as she always did for the final time.  
It seemed as though an eternity passed when she finally felt the tinge of freedom. With a last struggling pull, she forced herself upward, and then out of the Well. She sighed in relief, filling her lungs with the fresh air of her own world. Weakly, she started forward, feeling drained from her last meeting with the evil priestess. Involuntarily, her hands moved up to her neck again. It was an awful feeling; to think oneself so weak; so untrained for such events as that. She gave a mental shrug, bringing her mind back to the present. It no longer mattered, why even bother worrying about it? She wouldn't have to defend herself from any more monsters or soul stealers, perhaps only the occasional modern-life bully, which would be so much easier then the others mentioned. With the thought in mind, her arms fell back to her sides and she started forward towards her own reality.  
The shack in which the great Well was placed made her feel at home already. The area was so farmiliar, almost welcoming and beckoning her to stay. With a few absent glances around, she exited into the cool, nighttime air. A gentle breeze blew around her, taking her raven black hair in it's clutches and whirling it around, unbidden to do so. She gave a short shriek, trying to secure her locks back into their rightful place. The attempt was futile. She gave up, looking towards her house and feeling the warmth of home all over again. Every time she came back, she always had this feeling. With a refreshed peace and a relieved mind, she picked up her speed.  
"I hope Mom isn't asleep yet.. it is kind of late." She muttered, her gaze strolling to the darkness above. The moonlight was radiant, streaming down on her, illuminating her with an ethereal silver light. A sigh escaped from her; if her mother wasn't up, she was sure her brother would be.  
She stopped at her front door, and walked in casually, as though she were coming home from school. A sensation of emotions rose up as she saw the recognizable walls and furniture. A light in the main room turned on and brought her to attention, quickly.  
"Hello?" Came her mother's voice, unsurely.  
Kagome smiled, "It's me Mom." She said, so not to frighten her any further. The older woman stepped from the other room and smiled upon seeing her daughter.  
"Oh Kagome! You're home!" She came to her, embracing Kagome with a mother's care. Kagome chuckled. Her mother never changed and she was sure that she never would.  
"Yes mom, I'm home.once and for all." She said, quietly.  
Her mother pulled away, disregarding her curiously, but with a complete happiness. "Really, dear? You aren't going back anymore?"  
Kagome shook her head. "I'm staying right here." With that, she walked to the side of her mother, towards her own room that she was desperate to see again. She'd never have to be away from it again. She ran her fingers idly over the wall to her right, smiling at the touch and the remembrances. She wouldn't have to leave any more of it behind. Quickly the gesture of her happiness dissipated into a deep frown. The excitement of her life was over. No longer would she see the Feudal areas of Japan. No longer would she see the faces of her very best friends Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and..  
Her thoughts stopped her there. Going any farther would be forbidden by her soul. She couldn't continue. Giving her thoughts away to that full demon whelp would have her in tears all over again. She was glad Kikyo had him. She didn't want him any longer. He was nothing but absolute trouble. Despite that, she found herself missing him. Her heart filled with a great distress that came no matter what she did to keep it away. She kept telling herself that he never even liked her; let along had feelings for her, in the first place.  
"Inu-Yasha.." She trailed to the darkness of the hallway she was in. He didn't hear her words, no one did.  
  
---Chapter 4--- Desperately, Sango searched the area, feeling lost only because two of her friends were missing. Neither of them had given any word to where they were going, or what they planned to do. She had deduced that Kagome had gone back to her own time. She didn't blame her for leaving. Inu-Yasha had put on quite a show with is transformation that she had no desire to go into. It had appeared as though he didn't want her around anymore because of the might he had received. About the demon, she had only guessed that he would do everything to find Kagome. No matter how mean and heartless he was to her, Sango knew there were feelings within his blackened heart. He had to know she was alright, to find her at peace and to bring her back to him. She doubted that he would. A look of great distress passed over Sango's face. Within the moment, she heard Miroku's silky-smooth voice pass through the spring air to her ears.  
"No need to worry, my fair Sango. If you are in too much distress, I can calm your soul, if only you will pay me by having my first born child." She felt his hand come to rest on her rear. Her mind clouded over with rage as she turned to him.  
"Miroku, you filthy lecherous pervert!" She screamed, bringing up her hand to slap him once more. She was cut off, as Miroku placed his hands up in innocence.  
"I was only joking.you really need to lighten up." He said, dropping his hands once more to his sides. She sighed, knowing that he was right. She was just tense and anxious, and not sure what to do with what was going on. Normally, she could easily have taken full control over a situation. Her nature had always allowed her to take the charge; the lead role.  
"I suppose you are right." She trailed, for once allowing him to think himself correct in his statement. His grin grew wider. She offered up the fact that he was slightly handsome when he smiled. Slightly.  
"I could help you lighten up." He offered, his voice once more seductive. Sango's fist clenched, the feeling of rage pulsating throughout her whole entire body. Miroku made her so angry sometimes. She just wanted to be rid of him; or perhaps to kill him so that no more women would have to go through his silly antics and acts of 'love'. She rolled her eyes thinking about it. His words and actions made her so angry.  
And other times.  
She shook away the thoughts, looking forward and deciding to just ignore him. The silence between them was always a comfortable one; as though one shared by close friends or even lovers. She shivered at the thoughts that passed through her mind. Miroku was back beside her in an instant, having tapered off when he was threatened with her fist, silently. He placed an arm around her as best he could with the weapon upon her back. Before she could protest he spoke, sounding more serious then he had previously when talking with her.  
"You were shivering."  
"You shouldn't care." She mumbled, under her breath.  
He felt compelled to tell her that he honestly did, but a figure in the distance caught his eye. Sango had already noticed and pulled away from his half-embrace in the process of rushing ahead. Shippou, who was idly walking behind them with Kirara stopped for a moment and then began to run full speed ahead, the small creature in tow behind him.  
The forest scenery all around the companions blurred together in flashes of green and brown, nothing making any pictures for the speed at which they traveled was immense. Sango, despite the heavy demon slaying tool on her back, was moving faster than every one else. Miroku was quite close behind her, his robes slightly in the way of his fast set pace. She motioned him to speed up, though there was not much farther to travel. She could make out the slight tinge of red in clash with the rest of the greenery around them.  
It must be Inu-Yasha, she thought to herself, somewhat happily that they had found him so quickly.  
Her thoughts of joy went downward when she saw the full view of the picture. Her pace slowed, her heart sped up. Inu-Yasha stood at the Well. The very source used to get to forward into Kagome's time. His back was turned to them, though she could imagine the look that occupied his face. Miroku stepped up to her side.  
"What is he doing?" He muttered.  
With the question said, Shippou came from behind, rushing forward, yelling at the top of his lungs.  
"Inu-Yasha! What are you doing?! You can't go in there?! That's a whole different time! You have to find Kagome right now---" Sango grabbed him off the ground, covering his loud mouth with her hand. Inu-Yasha had turned to look at them, his features contorted in rage.  
"You ungrateful idiot. What do you think I'm doing?" His voice was low, hissing with his new full demon nature. His features softened out, his frown becoming something deeper, almost sorrow filled.  
"I'm going to find her, and I'm going to do it now." He finished, ready to jump into the well. Miroku rushed forward in hurry, Sango following after throwing Shippou hurriedly to the ground below. They grabbed the full demon before he could leave the currant era. With rage, he attempted to pull from their grasp with much more force than would be needed. It had been a large mistake on his part. With a loud clatter, Inu- Yasha, Sango, and Miroku fell forward into the Bone Eater's Well. The darkness swallowed them whole, their screams ringing through the air.  
Shippou watched in horror, Kiara close beside him. He was in surprised shock. Three of his trusted friends had just fallen into the portal to another world.without taking him. He sank to his knees, burying his furry, fox-like face in his hands. With unimaginable sadness he began to cry. Kirara whimpered gloomily at his side.  
  
Author Note.Again!---- As you can see, this is the end for now, but I promise, more is coming, very very soon. I love to write and so I do it quite often. I hope this sounds all right. Remember to review! 


	3. Through the Well and all for Kagome

Disclaimer---- I suppose this is really getting old, but I still do not Own Inu-Yasha or any of the characters in it. I do however have an offer pending on E-Bay for Miroku ^_^  
  
Author's Note---Two more sub-chapters coming your way! Hope you've enjoyed the others. Now that most of the intros are done, this should be more climactic. Please, enjoy.  
  
---Chapter 5---  
The morning hours had found Kagome walking towards her school. The sunlight streamed down from the horizon, sprinkling the young schoolgirl with a light orange glow from above. Her pace was swift, eager to be far away from the Well now that she had a chance to do so. Her feet carried her faster and faster, until her destination was at hand.  
Absently, Kagome stared at her school, something so familiar, but so distant these past months. She'd only returned for test and important dates that needed to be seen to so she could pass when the time came. Now, she could come all the time. Most adolescents her age would immediately find her crazy for wanting the education she could finally have; but she found it as a blessing.  
Her thoughts strayed away when she heard a voice from her right.  
"Oh, Kagome! I can't believe you are back already, especially when you had such a bad case of the gout." It was a random schoolgirl, offering condolences.  
Kagome slouched down. Her grandfather always blew everything out of proportion. Always. He couldn't have just said that she had asthma that was acting up to everyone; he had to tell the whole world these awful sicknesses and worst yet, he'd pick a different one to tell every time. Annoyed beyond reason, Kagome's pace quickened, eager to be in class, and not outside for more 'get well soon' statements.  
Sighing in relief, Kagome sat down in a chair, front row center, in her History class. She had dodged the students in the hallway, attempting to hide her face incase anyone else had been told of her ailments. She was safe now, for the moment anyway. Her eyes darted to the clock. Five minutes until class was to begin. She sunk down in her chair. Maybe no one would notice her.  
"Hey, Kagome! I'm so glad your better! Did that heart condition you have really go away so quickly?!" It was another one of her classmates' voices.  
A moan filled with anger came, as she tried to make herself disappear, all to no avail. Soon she wouldn't have to deal with it. She would be in school every day that she had to be from this point on. Today marked the time that she would begin living a normal teenage life. A life filled with school, studying, friends, family, boys..  
Her throat closed up and she fretted choking as Inu-Yasha's face came to rest in her mind. Her eyes narrowed, but she did not feel the anger inside that she was conveying so well on the out. She'd have to forget him as well, were she to ever to attempt being normal again. But it was so difficult to forget everything so easily..it would take months to fully heal over this..  
Kagome looked up from her reverie, seeing the professor enter the room. He looked around, his eyes stopping on Kagome. He came to her desk, before doing anything else and began talking in a very low voice  
"Oh, wow, Kagome, a pleasure to have you back in class. If you need anyone to talk about your seizures with you, I am always here to converse with."  
Kagome colored red, and cleared her throat, "Um.thanks for the offer.but I'll be fine."  
He nodded and started for the front of the classroom. Kagome watched him walk away, feeling absolutely embarrassed. She was going to maul her grandfather when she got home, killing him, so that he could no longer talk about these awful things with anybody. She felt as though she could die herself at this very moment. She prayed the school day would not last long. Her mind was completely and utterly shot already, and still there was no teaching.  
Her teacher began droning on, and she caught only a few words. Then, something hit her ears.  
"The Feudal Era."  
That was all she needed to trigger her mind elsewhere.  
I wonder where Inu-Yasha is right now.  
  
---Chapter 6---  
  
"You stupid idiots! Damn you all!" Inu-Yasha screamed from the pit of the well. "I should kill all you worthless, stupid." He cut himself off, looking around from his place on the ground below. They were in the Well. Miroku stood from his position, looking around at the stonewalls with curiosity. He ran his hand up against the wall, feeling the rough pattern on his fingertips.  
"I believe we have crossed over." He concluded, dramatically.  
Sango rolled her eyes, "I believe we have already decided that, dimwit." She muttered, standing up. Inu-Yasha was still fuming in anger, though silently as he gazed around into the darkness.  
"You can find your own way out of here. I'm leaving you two on your own." The demon said, jumping up and landing on the edge. He looked down at them, his eyes narrowed.  
"I should kill you both now for pushing me in like that. I wasn't coming here you know!" He yelled.  
Miroku and Sango exchanged a knowing glance and then went about climbing the rock walls. Inu-Yasha growled and started on his way. He had picked up Kagome's scent almost immediately when they came to this time period. It was stronger now that he was out of the Well. With remembrance, his eyes searched the perimeter. His thoughts drifted back to a time when he had first come to this place. Yura, the hair demon, had been the cause. Kagome had needed help then and he was the first to offer it. Why? He didn't recall why he had wanted to be her savior. All he knew was that she needed his help and he offered it, eagerly.  
Shaking away the thoughts, his pace went from a slow casual walk, to a fast paced run. All he would have to do was follow that idiot girl's scent and it would lead him right to her in a matter of no time at all.  
Kagome settled down into her fourth period classroom, with little to no enthusiasm left from the earlier morning. She remembered how much she hadn't missed school while being in the Feudal Era. Being a normal girl was just.too normal. Idly, her gaze traveled to the window she was seated by. The outside seemed to call to her, and here she was, stuck at a desk, in a boring classroom with a teacher who made no sense whatsoever. She was beginning to think that she had made the wrong choice by coming back.  
No, it was the right choice. You hate that demon and that time period. She had to keep telling herself lies such as that in order to remain calm about her decision. Although, sometimes, she wondered what all of her friends were up to. Did they even miss her? She gave a mental shrug, trying desperately to focus on the lesson. Her attempts were futile.  
"Now, I read over these papers and decided that you all need to be put back in the Feudal Era. None of you can write correctly. You deserve to be thrown back into time." Her teacher reprimanded.  
Kagome sighed. Every class today had had a tidbit about the Era in it. Everything was revolving around that. It was as if some unknown force was trying to torture her.. or to get her to go back. She would never do that though.  
Her teacher began on the right way to speak and write the correct way, but her attention had snapped towards the door. In the hallway, some sort of ruckus was brewing. She could hear yelling.. and one of the voices sounded so familiar. She attempted to place it, but decided it was just a teacher or a rowdy student.  
"Damn you! I have every right to be here!" The voice in the hallway screamed, loud and clear.  
"Now, young man, calm down." Came a more smooth, and relaxed tone, most likely a teacher who didn't want any trouble in the building.  
"I am calm!" The voice shouted once more. With that, the classroom door burst open, falling right from the hinges.  
Most of the girls in the classroom screamed and jumped up from their chairs, retreating to the back of the room in one giant mob. The boys stood up, though did not move. Kagome stayed in her chair, half numb to the world around her, as thoughts of the Feudal Era drifted in her mind.  
"You stupid girl! What the hell were you thinking?!" The voice was still in the hallway, though moving closer. Through the numbness Kagome stood up. It was as though whoever was out there was talking to her. She began moving closer to the door. Muffled gasps of terror from the back of the room followed her, as Inu-Yasha appeared in the aperture of the doorway. His face was contorted in rage, his eyes holding the tint of red from his deep anger. Kagome stopped in mid-stride, staring at him, unbelieving.  
"I-Inu-Yasha?" She questioned, meekly.  
"Damn right it's me!" He exclaimed, coming closer, until he was right in front of her. "I oughta kill you for what you did! Why the hell did you leave me!?" His voice rose, considerably at his last question. The girls in the back of the room shrieked in horror at hearing his threat. The teacher, who looked as though she was in shock, rushed to Kagome's side.  
"L-Leave this young girl alone! She's never done anything to you..you.monster!" She stared at the demon markings on his face, her eyes widening.  
Inu-Yasha's stare went from Kagome to the flustered teacher. He pointed to the door.  
"Leave us." He hissed in commandment. The woman nodded, as if stupefied and ran from the classroom. The other students had gone into an eerie quiet. The demon's stare rested on them.  
"You all leave as well."  
The other's looked around at each other a moment, not sure what to do.  
"LEAVE!" He screamed, his voice a deadly roar.  
The students began running frantically out of the classroom. The shouting continued as they fled down the hallway and eventually outside.  
Once the group had fled, Kagome's shock seemed to wear away. Her face went from surprise to that of anger.  
"What are you doing here?!" She demanded, angrily. Inu-Yasha smirked, "What do you think? I'm here to bring you back!" With that, he moved at immense speed, grabbing her arm in the process. He then proceeded to hoist her over his shoulder. She yelled at him in protest, which he ignored, easily. Kagome began to pound on his back, squirming to release his grip. "Let me go! Stop it! I came back here because I wanted to!" She wished that he doned the prayer-bead necklace that gave her control over him. As a demon, he did not have it any longer. "What reason is that?" He questioned, moving from the classroom and into the hallway. Kagome stopped struggling, there was no use. A few people by their lockers dodged away from the demon as he began running carelessly; not watching where he was going. Kagome thought about it, choosing her words carefully. "Maybe you can figure it out." She said simply. Inu-Yasha growled, "I'm not one for games, girl." He picked up his pace, moving now at his full demon speed. There was no need to tell him. Kagome figured that he could find out on his own. It appeared as though she would be dragged back to the Feudal Era whether she liked the idea or not. So much for a normal life as a normal girl. She sighed, but then a smile took place on her lips. "Hey.. you came back for me." She observed. Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes, though did not protest.  
  
Authors Note..AGAIN!--- How do you all like the story so far? I like it! But that is only because I'm writing it most likely. Anyway, for this section and all the others I want to give credit to my friend Michelle. She helped me revise and gave me a few words when I was at a loss. My story, her editing. THANKS MICHELLE!! Anyway, next two sub chapters will be up soon. Remember to review! 


	4. The Senial Old Man's Plan

Disclaimer--- Once again, Inu-Yasha does not belong to me.. and the offer at E-Bay fell through. ::sigh::  
  
Author's note---All right, this may be the last update I do for awhile. I am going to camp and will not have access to a computer. Anyway, please enjoy and give much feedback!  
  
---Chapter 7--- Sango gazed around curiously at this new place. She had never been here before and she was absolutely amazed with all that she saw. After she had come out of the Well, the time periods didn't seem to have many differ in any ways; but when she stepped out of the shack that housed the portal to get back to her own time.she was in complete awe. So many monstrously huge buildings and odd contraptions lay about. Structures that were easily three or four times taller then her reached to the heavens above. Miroku came to her side, his mouth unhinged, an eyebrow raised in question.  
"For some reason." He started, "I.. feel rather.insignificant." He wrapped an arm around Sango's waist.  
"I think you could be of service to that, m'lady." He commented. Sango did not move, nor did she protest to his statement or his action. She was still in shock at what was going on, looking around at everything with confusion and excitement. Miroku smirked, glad for the chance to be so close without being slapped or punched or reprimanded.  
On the street a little red Corvette rode by. Sango jumped back with a shriek; grabbing her weapon and unslinging it from her back, ready to attack.  
"AHH! DEMON!" She screamed, throwing her demon-slayer forward and hitting the expensive automobile head on. The damaging device came back a moment later and she caught it with a practiced skill. The piece of machinery erupted into bright orange and yellow flames, the smell of burning oil and gas wafted into the air. Miroku's eyebrow twitched, his expression went blank.  
"Sango..I don't think that was a demon." He said, truthfully, as someone who had occupied the car ran away screaming, half engulfed in flames. Sango's eyes were wide with surprise.  
"Not a demon? Of course it was! Look at that thing.it was---" After a moment, another car drove by, followed by another. Sango's mouth opened as if to say something and then shut. Miroku sighed and started walking forward. "Come on, we have to find Inu-Yasha." He reminded. Sango nodded, wordlessly, replacing her weapon on her back. They began walking on the sidewalk, in the opposite direction of the burning car. They made their way silently through the streets, getting amused and befuddled stares as they passed by. They ignored the other pedestrians, too busy with their own task to notice anything else. As they rounded a corner, someone came running up behind them. By the sound of the footsteps, the speed was unnatural. Sango turned, the awe still apparent on her features. She was met face to face with Inu-Yasha. Kagome was thrown over his shoulder, not panicking or struggling to get down. Miroku casually walked up to him. "Ah, so there you are. Oh, Hi Kagome." He said, patting her rear in acknowledgement. Sango growled and wrapped him upside the head. He moaned. "I was.only being polite." He mused. "You're way of being polite is much to atrocious for me to stand, you pervert." Sango retorted angrily. Inu-Yasha growled, "Stop with the arguing! We have to get back to our own time.With Kagome!" Sango and Miroku shared another quick glance and then nodded, their arguing discontinued for the moment. Inu-Yasha looked around and then turned, walking back the way he came. "Come on, or I'll leave you both here." He said, simply, motioning them along with a long-nailed finger. They all began walking back towards Kagome's house. Sango still searched the area with her eyes, trying to take it all in. Miroku had placed his arm around her shoulders. Inu-Yasha held Kagome tightly, not willing to let her get away from him again. "So.why don't you tell me now why you left so quickly." He said after a moment. "You didn't even say goodbye. I looked over and you were just, gone." His voice was softer then usual, his countenance calm. Kagome figured he might as well know now. "Inu-Yasha, please recall the way you acted after you were done with you transformation." She said, attempting to get him to think for himself. The demon thought back, but came up with nothing. All he remembered was the power surging throughout his body and the new feeling of might that coursed through his veins. He shrugged his free shoulder. Kagome rolled her eyes, in exasperation. "Let me refresh your memory. You went through your change and then you came to me. You glared, and didn't say anything. I smiled and you growled. I said congratulations and you turned away as though I was not even there. You know, you have some nerve!" She exclaimed, angrily. Inu-Yasha sighed. "I.. apologize." He said, slightly awkward in the whole situation. "And further more you...what did you say?" She inquired, slightly surprised. "I said I was sorry, you stupid girl!" He said a bit louder, allowing the other's to hear as well. Sango and Miroku's eyes went wide in surprise at hearing the demon's words. They had not been expecting that to happen. Kagome didn't say anything else for the remainder of the trip back to her house. She had a lot to think about now and no reason to yell at Inu-Yasha; which was very disconcerting.  
  
---Chapter 8---  
"Kagome's never going to get back through there. NEVER!" The elder shouted, angrily, at no one. He held his shovel in the air as if in triumph. "It has been completed! No longer shall my granddaughter be plagued with such demons.literally!" A somewhat demonic sounding laugh rose through the shack in which the Well was housed. It came from Kagome's grandfather. It was as though he had won victory over something. He peered down at his work, with pride. The Well in which Kagome had traveled through so many times was filled with layers upon layers of dirt, right up to the top. "Mwuahaha! This old man still has some of that young touch!" He lowered his shovel hard and pounded the dirt a few times in a maniac rage. With that, he tossed the digging tool to the side and backed away from the Well, crossing his arms over his chest. "Since those confounded spirit spells didn't work, I just had to do it the old fashioned way! And it worked!!" He turned away from the filled in pit and began walking out of the shack. Then, he heard the voices. "You could at least let me say goodbye to my mother first." It was Kagome. But whom was she talking to? "Come on, Kagome. Have I ever been that nice?" That time, it was a male voice, with an internal hissing sound, emanating from his throat. "He's right, Kagome.he always has been a mean, heartless fool." Another female voice. This one was deeper then Kagome's own. "I agree with Sango, he always has had quite a mean streak." A seductive man's tone. Who were these people Kagome was with? A moment later, a man with long white hair, dressed in a red suit-type outfit, came in through the doorway. Over his shoulder Kagome was thrown and he was holding her in place, as if he didn't want her to get away. Behind him entered a man with black hair in purple robes, carrying a staff in one hand. Around the other was a string of beads. Beside him stood a young woman dressed in the attire of an assassin. Over her back was slung an odd boomer-rang type weapon though quite a deal larger then something you would normally see. They all stopped upon seeing the old man standing by the well and the talking dissipated. Inu-Yasha set Kagome down on her own feet. "Miroku, make sure she doesn't go anywhere." The monk nodded, acquiescently and came to Kagome's side. Inu-Yasha walked to the elder. "What are you doing in here?" He growled in question. Kagome's voice came from behind. "Hey! That's my grandfather." Inu-Yasha nodded. He pointed to her grandfather, "Before I get impatient and kill you with my own bare hands, answer my question!" The man gave a slight look of fear, and then looked to his wrist. "Look at the time!" He exclaimed, despite the fact that he was not wearing a watch. "I really must be going." He began to walk forward and Inu-Yasha grabbed him by his shirt collar before he could leave. "Alright, alright! I'll answer! I'm just an old man, don't hurt me!" Inu-Yasha narrowed his eyes and waited for the answer. "You see.I.was just working.and accidentally.I spilled this.large.bag.of dirt.. into the Well." He explained, hurriedly. The demon's eyes went wide, and his gaze moved to the Well, which was now filled to the brim with brown substance. "You.WHAT?" He questioned, in shock. "As I said, look at the time, I must be going!" The old man took the benefit of Inu-Yasha's shock and wriggled from his grip. He ran from the shack as fast as his stubby little legs could carry him. Inu-Yasha stood staring at the Well for a long time. Finally, he turned to the group, who was watching him, ready to run incase his anger exploded. "That means we are stuck here..." He said, obviously, still in shock. Miroku nodded, "Yes.I suppose it does." Sango hid a smile. She had wanted some more time in this fascinating world. This was a hard to believe chance in a lifetime. "Oh.that's too bad." She said, half-heartedly. Kagome laughed and everyone turned to her, staring with disbelief at her outbreak. "This is so ironic." She concluded. Everyone nodded, dumbly, in agreement.  
  
Author's Note---Whew! Great, wasn't it? Anyway, there will be more. See how Inu-Yasha and the rest of the Feudal crew can survive in modern time.with modern issues and modern events. Hopefully, you'll keep reading, and please, continue reviewing. I love your input! 


End file.
